


Lazy Morning

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's #ItsStillBeautiful event</p>
<p>
  <i>It wasn’t the dancing, the moonlight swims, even the races to see who could strip first. The best part of Will’s new life were moments like these.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hannibal sprawled over the king sized bed. Six feet of loose limbs. The curve of his belly pure temptation.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Will’s hand fit perfectly. He smiled with his whole being, letting his accent show. “Morning.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hannibal’s heart skipped awake. His brain stumbling to catch up. “You’re touching me.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I am.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

It wasn’t the dancing, the moonlight swims, even the races to see who could strip first. The best part of Will’s new life were moments like these.

Hannibal sprawled over the king sized bed. Six feet of loose limbs. The curve of his belly pure temptation.

Will’s hand fit perfectly. He smiled with his whole being, letting his accent show. “Morning.”

Hannibal’s heart skipped awake. His brain stumbling to catch up. “You’re touching me.”

“I am.”

Hannibal hummed. A purring cat on a windowsill. “It feels nice.”

“It’s supposed to.” Teasing lower, Will watched Hannibal’s hips rise to the occasion. “Try not to move.”

Silvery hair fanned on the pillow with a lazy turn. Then came the pout.

“I’m serious. I never get to spoil you.”

A tired sigh settled Hannibal on his back. Palms up in surrender. “So spoil me.”

Holding his breath, Will dragged his nails over Hannibal’s soft cock. His skin pricked as it twitched to life.

Eyes closed, Hannibal rode the swell of his arousal. Glancing touches shivered down his legs.

Will nestled close, ready to spend the whole day just like this. “You look so peaceful.”

A slow stroke urged Hannibal’s head back. “Not for long.” The sheets gathered in his hands.

Will’s breath tickled an ear. “What do you need?”

Shudders rocked Hannibal’s body. It was a direct hit. Will knew it would be. He tightened his grip.

The struggle played out on Hannibal’s face. “Just this.” It wasn’t how he would touch himself. Less finesse. But it was Will and so it was perfect. He could feel Will’s eyes moving over him, hear his shallow breaths. Hannibal blinked slowly. A soft focus smile greeted him. He wanted to reach out but instead simply turned his head.

“What do you need, my love?”

The earnestness washed over Will. Hannibal was always eager to please, but this was different. Warmth pooled between his legs. The rhythm of his hand turned insistent.

“This.”

A hitch caught in Hannibal’s throat. He glanced down to see Will’s hand glistening. Will lowered his eyes. “I want you all the time.”

A flood of tenderness eased the strain. The lines on Hannibal’s face disappeared. “And I you.”

"How can I ... How can I have gone from never having it to wanting it all the time?"

Hannibal mumbled something barely coherent about first times being especially poignant. Transformative, he said. Will wanted to hear all of it, but the fog was already rolling in.

"It's all firsts for me. Everything with you. I wish I could give you firsts."

Hannibal focused a look as best he could. "What makes you think this isn't my first time?"

The weight of it took a moment to sink in. Will had to stop to breathe, to take in all of Hannibal. A strange feeling of power joined his admiration. He didn’t ask for an explanation. He didn’t need one.

No one else had ever seen Hannibal like this.

Will leaned over, close enough for a kiss. “I want to watch your face.”

Hannibal’s eyes closed with a twist of Will’s hand. Pushing into it, his chin lifted high. Will’s heart drummed against his side. He tried rushing towards it. Groaning as a change in tempo drove him back. Thrusting and shifting, he gradually notched a pace together.

“Oh god, Will. Don’t stop.”

Will drank him in, eyes wide with wonder. “I won’t.”

The sheets pulled tight in Hannibal’s grip. Will nuzzled against his throat.

“Please …” Hannibal spread his legs wider.

Will’s head fell to Hannibal’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Hannibal saw them on the edge of a bluff, standing calmly side by side. Holding hands. Will’s eyes met his. _On the count of three_ , Hannibal said. Will's smile was light itself. He nodded. _One. Two. Three._

The pull of gravity was intense, but the air cushioned them the whole long drop down.

Outside the dream, Will watched Hannibal grow still. So serene he seemed to levitate. A gasp pushed his lips open.

“Will …”

Will’s eyes squeezed shut. He buried his face in Hannibal’s neck. “I love you so much.”

The afterglow claimed them both. Slowly, Hannibal covered Will’s hand with his own. Will curled around him, still breathless.

“I didn’t get to see your face.”

Hannibal brushed a kiss into his damp curls. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
